


Regards

by Rincevent



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Disque-Monde - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, perceptions, état d'esprit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un seul regard peut dire tout... ou pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regards

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

**L'hétaïre**

Les gouttes d'eau descendaient lentement le long du bord de la gouttière. La faible luminosité et la crasse accumulée dans les conduits donnaient l'impression que c'était de l'eau mêlée d'encre qui tombait du toit. La fin de l'automne à Ankh-Morpork est une période pénible pour ceux qui ont tout, et éprouvante pour ceux qui n'ont rien. C'est une période d'humidité froide propice à la maladie, à la mélancolie et aux enterrements. Pour ne rien arranger, des pluies glaciales tombaient depuis plusieurs semaines et avaient fait déborder l'Ankh. Ainsi, les habitants de la ville avaient dû ajouter des inondations chargées de détritus et de puanteur organique à leur misère quotidienne. Les cas de dysenterie se multipliaient en raison de la contamination des réservoirs d'eau de pluie par celle du fleuve, un des seuls sur lequel on pouvait marcher même en plein été. La conséquence de cette situation était une nette baisse de l'activité économique, mis à part chez les pompes funèbres, embaumeurs, notaires et autres professionnels du changement d'état civil.

Étamine vint s'installer à coté de la fenêtre de la petite chambre. Pour elle non plus, les affaires ne tournaient pas fort. Quand ils sont malades et qu'ils ont froid, les clients se tournent d'avantage vers la guilde des médecins que vers celle des couturières. Ça n'empêchait pas le directoire de continuer à prélever les cotisations. Et gare à celles qui ne pourraient pas payer. Dans un tel cas et au bout de trois relances aussi rapprochées qu'infructueuses, la direction pratiquait ce qu'on appelait une brisure. Au départ ce mot désignait une modification apportée à des armoiries par les branches collatérales d'une famille, mais pour les couturières il s'agissait de défigurer progressivement les mauvaises payantes jusqu'à les rendre hideuses, une perspective suffisamment effrayante pour que toutes les adhérentes veillent à réunir la somme au jour dit. Étamine avait la malchance de comprendre toute l'ironie du mot car elle avait profité intensément de la bibliothèque du comte quand elle vivait encore au manoir. Mais tout ceci avait pris fin quand son métayer de père avait finit par prendre conscience de la ressemblance frappante qui existait entre sa fille et son employeur. Il s'était suicidé après avoir égorgé son ancien protecteur. La comtesse et ses filles n'avaient pas eu le moindre scrupule à jeter dehors Étamine et sa mère. En automne, comme de juste.

Le poêle ne chauffait pas beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant pour que de la buée se soit formée sur les carreaux, donnant une illusion de confort. La maison tenue par Madame Pètenoire était une maison de passe moyenne, fréquentée par des clients plutôt issus de la classe moyenne, ce qui rapportait des revenus moyens, pour un confort somme toute très moyen. Étamine aurait pu s'en plaindre, mais elle s'était vite accommodée de cette vie et des choses parfois surprenantes qu'on lui réclamait. De toute façon, il fallait bien vivre, et elle ne s'était jamais trouvée si belle que ça. C'est peut-être parce que sa mère l'avait rendue responsable de ses malheurs et l'avait constamment dénigrée. Certains clients étaient gentils avec elle, certains se lavaient, même ! Ça compensait les... moins gentils. Et puis elle pouvait au moins compter sur certaines de ses copines, notamment Shoushou, le jeune Klatchien, et Frède qui s'occupait des clientes (cet aspect du métier l'avait quand même désarçonnée). Et comme toutes ses comparses qui ne l'avoueraient jamais, elle se prenait parfois à rêver qu'un gentil garçon l'arrache à ce milieu pour en faire une honnête femme. Et quand ça arriverait, elle aurait une maison bien à elle, des enfants (mais pas tout de suite) et un perroquet.

C'était le creux de la journée. Et en ce moment, on aurait plutôt parlé de vide de la journée. Étamine effaça la buée avec son mouchoir et regarda la rue boueuse en contrebas. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à y voir près du mont Roupillon. Après tout, on était dans le quartier des ateliers textiles, et si les ouvriers seraient volontiers passés dire bonjour, le fait que leurs femmes soient des couturières armées d'aiguilles en dissuadaient beaucoup de tenter l'expérience. Qui plus est, elles avaient réussi à imposer au patronat un contrôle quotidien des présences du personnel masculin. Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut un reflet métallique au coin de la rue. Oh, cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu, ce beau jeune homme. C'était un agent du Guet. Étamine le trouvait très séduisant et regrettait de ne jamais l'avoir eu comme client. On disait que plusieurs épouses d'agents du Guet avaient eu une jeunesse qu'elles ne voulaient plus aborder en société. Et puis, malgré son activité, Étamine n'aurait pas craché sur un peu de bon temps. Malheureusement, ça ne s'était produit que très rarement. L'agent avait des cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de son casque. Il manifestait une grande assurance et inspectait la rue comme s'il tentait d'en mémoriser tous les détails au cas où une enquête importante ait nécessité son aide. Alors qu'il allait passer sous la fenêtre, il leva les yeux et aperçut Étamine. La petite couturière sentit son regard plonger dans le sien et son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Quelle intensité ! Quelle beauté ! Le jeune homme ralentit pour la regarder et porta un doigt à son casque en affichant un sourire ravageur. Puis il repartit non sans se retourner et nota quelque chose dans un petit carnet. Si seulement il pouvait passer un jour, Étamine se ferait une joie de le recevoir et de s'occuper de lui personnellement. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte et nettement plus chaud que le temps le laisserait penser. La clochette accrochée au-dessus de son lit sonna. Un client, enfin ! Elle allait travailler en pensant au jeune homme, ça lui permettrait de donner du corps à l'ouvrage.

* * *

**Le puritain**

Putain de pluie de merde ! Dérange maudissait le temps. Il maudissait aussi ses supérieurs, comme cet abruti de Colon, cette trainée blonde et son toutou rouquin, et plus encore le parvenu qui se faisait appeler commissaire divisionnaire. Monsieur le duc d'Ankh, tu parles ! Dire qu'il était issu des Ombres et qu'il se permettait de frayer avec le beau monde. Pitoyable ! Il avait même épousé une greluche aristocratique pour sa fortune. Quant à ses collègues, c'était du pareil au même. La palme revenait sans le moindre doute à ce déchet d'agent Visite. Dire qu'il était obligé de travailler avec une pourriture d'hérétique réformiste. Son père l'avait peut-être appelé Ne-dérange-pas-les-autres-avec-ta-foi-sauf-si-le-sujet-a-déjà-été-abordé, mais il considérait qu'il aurait dû s'appeler Dérange-l'hérésie-au-plus-profond-des-ténèbres-et-brûle-là-sans-pitié. Ses parents lui avaient affirmé que le grand dieu Om s'était révélé et avait réaffirmé sa parole qui aurait été soi-disant déformée au fil du temps. Balivernes ! Dérange avait toujours continué à croire avec la foi inébranlable et intransigeante de ses ancêtres. Il s'était donc rendu dans le pays de ses aïeux pour y suivre une formation de commando-suicide. Hélas, son groupe, pour dogmatiquement pur qu'il fut, n'était pas peuplé de lumières. Aussi avait-il dû fuir après que ses comparses ont décidé de répéter toutes les phases d'une opération importante, y compris la dernière. Traqué, il avait été contraint de s'engager dans le Guet. Cette institution le révulsait car on y croisait nombre d'abominations : nains, trolls, morts-vivants... On disait même qu'il y avait un loup-garou, signe que le Guet était l'œuvre du mal et qu'il fallait la détruire. Et bien soit, Dérange s'acquitterait de cette tâche, peu importe le nombre d'années que ça lui prendrait. Il détruirait le Guet de l'intérieur !

Malgré le temps, Dérange aimait afficher un air menaçant pour faire peur aux rares passants. Il devait toutefois admettre que ça ne marchait pas très bien car : il n'y avait pas grand monde à trainer dehors, ceux qu'il croisait s'abritaient derrière leurs parapluies et ne le voyaient pas, il louchait peut-être un peu. Pour l'heure, il déambulait seul et veillait à ne passer que par les rues où aucun de ces ignobles infidèles ne risquaient de venir requérir son aide. Il était seul car le capitaine Angua avait très modérément apprécié ses commentaires sur les femmes en général et les naines en particulier. Il s'était senti étrangement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle avait souri. Ou plutôt lorsqu'elle lui avait montré ses dents. Tous les collègues présents s'était mis à redoubler d'activité et il n'y avait subitement plus eu personne pour l'accompagner dans les rues boueuses et malodorantes. Quelle importance ! Il n'aurait aucun compte à rendre, de toute façon. Dérange arriva dans la rue Fosse-laineuse et le regretta immédiatement. C'était là que se trouvait ce lieu immonde de dépravation morale qu'il comptait bien réduire en cendre s'il en avait l'occasion. D'ailleurs, puisqu'il était seul, il pouvait en profiter pour observer les lieux et envisager un plan. Les bâtiments ne comptaient pas plus de trois ou quatre étages et étaient d'apparence quelconque. Seule la maison de passe se détachait du lot par sa vulgarité. Elle avait des stores génuans ! Même ses volets empestaient le stupre. Alors qu'il levait la tête, Dérange aperçut la créature mal dissimulée derrière sa fenêtre. ll ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de se cacher à un représentant de l'ordre. Pécheresse ! Elle aussi périrait dans les flammes, comme les parents de Dérange. Il était estomaqué par l'aplomb de la jeune fille qui le toisait depuis sa fenêtre et laissait apercevoir son corsage. Elle affichait un air qui pouvait être soit particulièrement stupide, soit langoureux. Elle tentait de le séduire pour se moquer de lui ! Catin ! Il lui ferait payer ça chèrement. On n'insultait pas impunément un vrai omnien, agent du guet, qui plus est. Dérange tapota son casque pour le lui rappeler et sourit en imaginant comment il la ferait confesser ses péchés avant de se débarrasser d'elle. Il repartit et constata qu'elle le fixait toujours de son expression vide. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie cet affront, aussi décida-t-il de le noter dans un calepin où il consignait l'adresse et l'identité de ceux qu'il devrait éliminer. Certains noms avaient déjà été rayés.

Alors qu'il passait dans la rue suivante, il remarqua qu'un homme le suivait. Il n'avait rien à craindre des assassins, car le bon commissaire divisionnaire veillait à ce que rien de fâcheux n'arrive à ses brebis égarées, n'est-ce-pas. Il continua son chemin sans se retourner mais commença à s'inquiéter en voyant qu'un deuxième puis un troisième homme s'étaient mis à le suivre. Un carrosse arriva à fond de train et Dérange profita de l'occasion pour bondir devant et filer dans une ruelle adjacente alors que ses poursuivants étaient arrosés par la gerbe d'eau sale. Dérange courait vite et changea plusieurs fois de direction. Alors qu'il allait déboucher sur la rue Pâlotte, un des poursuivants lui bloqua le passage. Se retournant, Dérange aperçut les deux autres derrière-lui. Il se précipita donc dans une petite ruelle... qui s'avéra être un cul-de-sac où l'attendait cinq autres personnes. Avant même qu'il ait pu faire demi-tour, quatre poursuivants bloquaient sa retraite. Une des personnes qui l'attendait dans le cul-de-sac releva la capuche qui lui recouvrait la tête. Le commissaire Vimaire !

\- Ah, agent Dérange ! Vous tombez bien, ces messieurs sont venus me voir au sujet d'affaires étranges qui se sont dernièrement produites en ville, et même en Omnia parait-il !  
\- Je, je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit.  
\- Et bien, aux dires des Particuliers de la rue du Câble, un certain nombre de personnes ont été torturées et/ou exécutées. Il se trouve que dans une majorité des cas vous vous trouviez non loin du lieu où on a retrouvé les victimes.  
\- Sornettes ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette ville est infestée de meurtriers et de fous sanguinaires.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais bien peu marquent leurs victimes du sceau de l'Ordre des Vrais Fidèles d'Om. Et il se trouve que la chancellerie de Kom nous a informé qu'elle vous suspectait d'appartenir à cet ordre et qu'elle avait suivit votre trace jusqu'à notre ville. Dites-moi mon vieux, qu'est-ce qu'elles vous ont fait toutes ces pauvres filles ?  
\- Ce sont des catins ! Toutes ! Impures ! Infidèles ! Immorales ! Elles le méritaient ! Vous ne m'aurez jamais !

Avant même que Dérange ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, il sentit une piqure au ras du cou. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et la tête lui tournait. Alors que sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir, il eut le temps de plonger les yeux dans le regard méprisant du capitaine Angua.

\- Malgré la puanteur ambiante, on t'a retrouvé grâce à l'odeur de myrrhe sainte que tu laisses après tes crimes. Un tueur de prostituées qui finit baisé par une femme, c'est ironique, non ?


End file.
